


Cuddles are indeed a medicine (Quarantine talks)

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anxious Alec Lightwood, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Sad Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: I got an incredible amount of positive feedback so I decided to write a sequel to Ups and Downs (Quarantine talks) Again, this has references to being quarantined and feeling anxious/depressed/emotional so please proceed with caution.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Cuddles are indeed a medicine (Quarantine talks)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing well and staying safe happy and healthy. I started this because I feel like so many people don’t know what to feel during this pandemic, but that’s entirely normal. It’s okay to be emotional, it’s okay to be unproductive, it’s okay to not follow a routine. Everything is out of whack right now, so we’re going to be just as out whack. All my love <3

Alec yawns, shutting his eyes when the golden sun hits his face, and curls back into Magnus' side. 

Magnus runs a hand through his hair, scratching at the scalp. 

"How are you doing?" Magnus interrupts the comfortable, sleepy silence between the two of them.

Alec's mind walks the fine line between sleep, warmth and Magnus, but his question still hangs in the air. 

"Better, not as anxious. Still sad." 

"Do you want me to hold you?"

"You already are." Alec says, smiling at the position they're in. Alec's head against Magnus' chest, skin to skin, no barriers, nothing stopping the warmth. Legs intertwined, Magnus' arms wrapped around Alec's back, Alec's fingers trailing up and down Magnus' arm. 

Alec's ultimate comfort position. 

"Hmm, I suppose." Magnus lets a soft chuckle escape his pursed lips. "I can always hold you tighter, though."

Alec sighs; so deep Magnus can feel the exhale like his lungs released the air himself. 

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this, Magnus. Clingy and needy." 

"Hush," Magnus says, pressing his lips against Alec's temple comfortingly. "You have dug your way so deep into my heart you reside it in always. You are my heart. And I will always want you next to me, regardless of how you're feeling. Actually, I'm grateful you can feel this way around me. You are an honor to take care of, Alexander. And you know how much I love your clingy side, Lord knows I get that way twice as much as you." Magnus places a finger on Alec's chin and forces him to look into the unglamoured eyes Alec falls in love with every day all over again. 

"Darling, I love you more than life itself. Let me help, please. If that's cuddling you all day then that's what we'll do." 

"You spoil me far too much, Mags." 

Magnus hums and nuzzles against Alec's deflect rune; even though the position is quite uncomfortable for his neck, his muscles will just have to deal with it. 

"People have certainly told me a vice of mine is spoiling those I love, and you are certainly no exception. I know you hate it, but I love it, and you love it because I love it." Alec chuckles, nodding against Magnus' sternum. 

"I love you more." Alec responds, knowing Magnus said I love you sometime when he was talking and wants to reciprocate it. 

"Hardly, and I won't put you through a debate you won't win. Now hush and enjoy my cuddles." Alec hums happily and obeys, clinging to Magnus.

His phone buzzes and Magnus grabs it off of his nightstand. "It's Jace, wondering how you're doing." 

"Can you respond and tell him I'll call him later? Ask him if he needs anything." 

"Done." Alec leans up and kisses his cheek before laying back down on his chest. 

Magnus responds and puts the phone back on the nightstand. Alec stomach growls, making them both chuckle. 

"Seems like cuddles aren't much of a priority anymore, huh?" Magnus says, squeezing his arm gently. "What do you want to eat?" 

"Can we make French toast? Like the old fashioned way, the two of us. I think that'll be nice."

"Sounds lovely. Come on." Magnus taps Alec's arm lightly and he gets up, stretching at the end of the bed. He grabs some sweatpants and a comfy sweater. 

"Can I borrow a sweater?" Magnus asks. Alec smiles, still smitten that Magnus secretly loves wearing his clothes, and throws him another sweater. 

"No more magic, Magnus." Alec says, glaring at him through half-lidded eyes, after Magnus conjured all of the ingredients onto the kitchen counter since they don't really keep food in the house. 

"Alright, Alright." Magnus pulls out a skillet and turns the oven on, scooping some butter onto the skillet. 

"How can I help?" 

"You can dip however many slices of bread you'd like into that egg mixture. I'll take three." 

Alec dips the first piece of bread into the mixture and soaks it for a few seconds, then uses the spatula to place it on the skillet. He does this with two more until the skillet is full.

Warm arms wrap around Magnus' middle, and he leans against Alec as a soft kiss is pressed to his temple. 

"Don't take this further, Mr.Lightwood-Bane, or else we'll be eating burnt French toast." Magnus murmurs, giggling when Alec's breath tickles his neck. 

"I'll call Jace." Alec says, kissing Magnus' neck softly before the warm presence of his husband is no longer behind him. 

Alec walks out of the kitchen, phone pressed against his ear, sighing in relief when Jace picks up on the second ring. 

"Hey buddy, you okay?" 

"Yeah, just returning your call. How are things there? Should I come in?" 

"No, you don't need to come in at all. We just have a skeleton crew here, and there's no patrols unless the radar senses something. It's been strangely quiet here, kinda creepy." 

"Are you are Clary doing okay? How about Isabelle?" 

"We're all fine, Alec. Pretty sure Izzy's with Simon right now." Alec chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Hey Alec!" A cheery voice comes on the speaker and Alec swears he's never been more relieved to hear the voice of that stubborn redhead. 

"Hey Clary. Hope Jace isn't making you want to slam your head against a desk."

Jace gasps and even through the phone Alec knows he's rolling his eyes and possibly flipping him off even though Alec can't see him. 

"No, he's actually being quite decent for once." 

"Wow Clary, you too?" Alec chuckles and relaxes, knowing he can joke around now that he knows they're all safe. He'll call Izzy and maybe even his mom after they eat. 

"Okay, anything I should know before I leave you to that weird flirting you two are doing?" 

"Shots fired!" He turns his head to see Magnus hollering and smirking at him, giving him a thumbs up. Alec smiles and blows him a kiss before returning to Jace and Clary's bickering. 

"No, it's all good over here. What are you two doing? Catching up on some much needed rest, among other things?" Alec scoffs, a man can wish.

"It's been a rough few days. It's so weird sitting on the balcony in silence."

"I can imagine, it's weird not hearing you screaming out orders around the Institute." Alec can't help but laugh, he wishes he could be doing that more than anything these days. 

Alec rolls his eyes and sighs. "Thanks, Jace, I appreciate that." Alec says, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Anytime, man. Alright, I think I'm going to train with Clary. Call me soon." 

"Okay, stay safe.” Alec turns his phone off and throws it on the couch before walking back into the kitchen, where a pile of steaming French toast is waiting for him, along with his gorgeous husband. 

“How are they doing? They seem to be doing just fine since they were still annoying you.” Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus’ cheek softly. 

He rolls his eyes fondly thinking about Jace and his girlfriend. 

“Yep, all is well.”

“Do you feel any better?” Magnus asks. After shoving a piece of French toast in his mouth, Alec responds. 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks to you.” 

“I’ll always be here for you. We’ll be okay. It certainly doesn’t seem that way now, but everything happens for a reason and things will fall into place when it’s the right time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be amazing! I put a lot of hard work into this one and I’m proud of how it turned out!


End file.
